Lacie
by Cain Len Kiryu
Summary: Toothless sabe que quedarse con Hiccup conlleva tener que soportar muchas heridas, y que tal vez, un día tenga que irse por esto. Toothcup. Ruffcup II. Ruffless. Respuesta al Reto#6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, HTTYD no me pertenece… por lo cual, no puedo detener los planes de DW que amenazan con joder —más— la historia.

**Advertencias:**

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup_. Primera respuesta al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

Antes que todo, quiero aclarar algo. Me gustaría decir que escribí esto para el disfrute de todos, pero realmente es para una persona en particular. No quiero que se ofendan, o me cuestionen por esto. Si bien es para esta persona, quiero participar, y agradezco sus comentarios por igual. Sin más que agregar, sólo queda que lo lean.

* * *

**[+][+]**

**Capitulo Uno**

_"Nos unimos como gotas de aguas, como cuerpos astrales. Nos repelemos como imanes, como colores de la piel"_

—Tite Kubo, Bleach.

**[+][+]**

* * *

Hiccup estaba recostado sobre una cama improvisada de musgo, desnudo y con los rayos lunares acariciando su pecosa piel. Dormía plácidamente, sonriendo entre sueños, agotado y satisfecho. Un ala oscura lo cubrió, protegiéndolo de la intemperie.

Reaccionando a la conocida calidez, Hiccup se movió más cerca del cuerpo de escamas oscuras, apretándose contra él para borrar cualquier centímetro de distancia.

"Mmm, Tooth", suspiró, dando un beso en el pecho del Night Fury de forma inconsciente.

Toothless restregó su hocico contra el alborotado cabello cobrizo, reconfortándolo. Era costumbre de Hiccup, no separarse de él ni estando dormido, aunque no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué se alejaría de él? No obstante, Toothless tuvo que repensar bien.

Ciertamente, había muchas razones para alejarse de Hiccup, no porque quisiera irse, sino por otras cosas. No dudaba que Hiccup lo amara, y que ese amor traería consecuencias con los años (muchas más de las que habían sufrido hasta ahora). Toothless no era ingenuo, no lo era desde que lo habían obligado a asesinar a Stoick el Vasto (algunas veces se preguntaba, si no hubiera conocido a Hiccup, ¿habría sucedido lo mismo?). Sabía que era imposible alcanzar la utopía de dragones y vikingos viviendo en paz.

La guerra dejó daños que no podrían ser reparados con facilidad, los demás pueblos del Archipiélago. No todos podían ser como los Hairy Hooligans, que contaban con un Hiccup que los hiciera cambiar de opinión. Aun así, que Hiccup existiera no era garantía de tranquilidad.

Hiccup se removió, trayendo su atención. Toothless se quedó mirándolo hasta que se aseguró que estuviera bien dormido.

Era asombroso como alguien tan pequeño como Hiccup, podía ocasionar tantas cosas nuevas en él. Verlo sonreír era espectacular, y escucharlo reír era reconfortante. Recibir sus caricias, sus mimos, halagos y besos era algo que Toothless nunca había creído necesitar, pero que ahora completaban su rutina. Simplemente, ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Hiccup…

El futuro no se veía alentador, si era sincero.

Así como había peligros esperándolos, también había cosas que quería hacer con Hiccup. Volar todas las tardes, descubrir más islas, escaparse a cualquier sitio para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. No sólo había sido el mundo de Hiccup el que se expandió al conocer a Toothless, el propio mundo del dragón obtuvo otro significado.

«_No quiero dejarte»,_ susurró en la privacidad de su mente, abrazando más el cuerpo de su amante. «_Pero tendré que irme, algún día»._

Y hasta que ese día llegase, se quedaría ahí, junto a él.

* * *

Realmente, sigue rondando en mi mente los adelantos que salieron de HTTYD 3, y me pregunto cómo demonios DW podrá separar a esos dos. Siendo sincero, si lo hacen, sería una reverenda mierda. HTTYD se trata sobre amistad, una amistad que puede cambiar perspectivas, y no tendría sentido una película donde se separaran, como tampoco lo tendría una donde apareciera un Hiccup más viejo. Como sea, si eso pasa, me quedo con las primeras películas y con los libros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, HTTYD no me pertenece… por lo cual, no puedo detener los planes de DW que amenazan con joder —más— la historia.

**Advertencias:** Pareja crack. Basado en el capítulo 66 del manga Pandora Hearts de Junko Takeushi. Ligero OoC.

**Pareja:** Ruffnut/Hiccup II. Segunda respuesta al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

No tengo mucho que decir, realmente… quizás, puedas encontrar las implicaciones leyendo esto, pues lo escribí solamente para ti.

* * *

**[+][+]**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Cadena**

"_¿A dónde vas? __Quédate conmigo… por favor"._

—Mayu, _The World (Bitter Candy)._

**[+][+]**

* * *

La ciudad rebosaba de vida a mediodía, transeúntes locales y extranjeros paseaban indiferentes en las espaciosas calles, adornadas con piedra lisa y limpias de toda mancha. La nieve caía con suavidad, blanqueándolo todo, dándole ese toque tranquila típico de las delicadas nevadas. Un vistazo bastaba para asegurar la riqueza de sus cimientos, así como la cordialidad de sus moradores…

Hiccup H. Haddock II, un muchacho de 17 años, heredero de una familia de noble linaje, ocultaba sus pecas y su ascendencia debajo de una máscara de mugre y pestilencia. Una capa sucia completaba su atuendo, así no verían sus desolados ojos azules cuyo brillo había muerto junto con su amabilidad. Sus pies descalzos eran evidencia de su infortunio… alguien se los había robado mientras dormía.

Aunque eso no le importaba.

Desde su huida, Hiccup se abandonó a sí mismo. No encontraba finalidad alguna en comer, beber, incluso en dormir y respirar. Aquellos sólo le mantenía vivo, y él quería morir, así que dejaba que las inclemencias ambientales hicieran su trabajo.

Estaba sentado en uno de los barrios más peligrosos, esperando a la Muerte, como un patético pseudosuicida. A sus oídos llegaba el recuerdo vocal de los murmullos de los miembros de la Nobleza, amenazándolo con sus siseos de serpientes, esperando la oportunidad indicada para deshacerse del joven Haddock. Tenía muchos enemigos, sin siquiera haberlos buscado.

Todo le resultaba insípido, estúpido, sin valor, altamente patético, hipócrita….

¿Por qué alguien querría quedarse en un mundo así?

Hiccup se quedó en ese mismo lugar por días y noches, ignorando la lluvia, los insultos de los demás y sin importarle que estuviera nevando. Dejó que la oscuridad lo comenzara a consumir, hundiéndolo en la desesperanza…

Entonces, de la nada, ella apareció frente a él

"Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?", una vocecita de tono travieso, tintineó alegremente. "Vas a resfriarte si duermes en un lugar como éste, ¿lo sabes?".

Hiccup levantó su rostro para _ver_, como no lo había hecho ya hace mucho tiempo. Y la vio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su expresión quedó impactada. Por un momento pensó que ella no era de ese mundo…

Hiccup no se movió, sus labios resecos quisieron responder, pero sólo se escuchó un horrible sonido gutural.

Vestido blanco.

Cabello rubio.

Ojos azules.

Su nombre era Ruffnut.

"Mi nombre es Ruffnut", se presentó con fingida cordialidad.

Hiccup se quedó estático, impactado por su simple presencia. ¿Simple? ¿Podía ser simple algo que se veía tan irreal? Quizás su estado anímico le estaba gastando bromas, y lo que tenía en frente era una ilusión.

"Así que eres mudo, eh", mencionó con curiosidad, observándolo como si fuera una interesante atracción de circo.

"No…", replicó Hiccup, susurrando. "No… no soy mudo".

"¡Oh, hablas!", su sonrisa se ensanchó a su máximo, mostrando sus blancos dientes. "Ahora sé que eres un cobarde que habla".

"No soy… no soy un cobarde", replicó sin fuerza, aturdido por su presencia. "Sólo soy… Hiccup".

"¿Hiccup?", soltó otra risita, aún más hilarante. "¡Qué nombre más aburrido!".

Hiccup no lo entendía. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Como sea", Ruffnut se sentó frente a él, sus piernas quedando ligeramente expuestas y sus rubios cabellos cayendo como en cascadas sobre sus hombros," me escapé porque no me escuchó. Así que hasta que se disculpe, no volveré".

¿De quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿Por qué le hablaba a él?

"¡Oye!", comentó Ruffnut viéndolo con reproche. "¿Me estás escuchando?".

Hiccup no respondió, su mirada volvió a perderse y giró su cabeza a un lado.

"No me importa", dijo.

Claramente, no era la respuesta que Ruffnut esperaba, quien no tardó en hacer morro completamente ofendida.

"¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso no quieres preguntarme un montón de cosas?", se señaló, indicando su vestido ligero de gasa blanca. "Por ejemplo, ¿por qué estoy vestida así en un día nevado?".

De hecho, Hiccup sí se preguntó sobre eso.

"¡Hace tanto frío que podría morir congelada! Mmm, ahora que lo pienso", Ruffnut avanzó hacia él y lo empujó ligeramente para poder tomar un poco de la sucia capa para taparse, "¡hazte a un lado!".

Hiccup se sobresaltó, observándola con ojos desorbitados. Nadie se le había acercado tanto desde que abandonó la Mansión de los Haddock.

"¡Ah, es muy cálido!", saboreó Ruffnut con placer, acurrucándose contra él.

"¡S-Sal de aquí!", chilló Hiccup totalmente incómodo. "¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?".

"Vaya, al fin me hiciste una pregunta", volvió a sonreír con pretensión, acercando su rostro al de él. "¿Acaso ya te intereso?".

Sus ojos azules… comenzaban a arrastrarlo. ¿Por qué? Si los ojos de Hiccup eran de la misma tonalidad. Nunca antes había encontrado nada interesante en sus propios ojos, por lo que se cuestionó por qué los de ella sí.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado.

"Tú no le temes a una chica del infortunio, ¿verdad?", preguntó Ruffnut con reto, sin percatarse que el rubio muchacho empezaba a tambalearse.

El mundo se volvía borroso, pero por alguna razón, la imagen de la chica frente a él permanecía tangible y estable.

"¿Uh?", Ruffnut sólo vio a Hiccup cayendo inconsciente al suelo. "¡Oye, Hiccup!".

En su estado aturdido, Hiccup se perdió entre sus recuerdos...

Su indeseado nacimiento en la familia Haddock, siendo la deshonra de Grimbeard el Espantoso por ser tan débil y pequeño. Los continuos intentos de asesinato que sufría por parte de sus parientes, para hacerse de la pequeña fortuna que le correspondía por ser un Haddock. Las personas de la Nobleza que querían aprovecharse de él.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre le miraban con repudio y lástima… quizás, por eso los ojos de Ruffnut eran tan atrayentes. Era la primera que no bajaba la mirada al verlo, directamente.

Despertó horas después, percibiendo un olor agradable que lo atrajo al instante. Abrió los ojos dubitativamente, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que frente a él estaba una olla con sopa caliente acompañada por una canasta de pan.

"¡Hola, Hiccup!", Ruffnut lo recibió con una sonrisa. "¡Despertaste justo a tiempo! Traje comida, ¡comámosla juntos!".

Hiccup se quedó callado, preguntándose de dónde demonios ella había sacado dinero para comprar todo eso.

"Te desmayaste de hambre, ¿no?", Ruffnut continuó, ignorando su inquisitiva mirada. "Traté de convencer a los dueños de la tienda que me regalaran un poco de comida, pero se negaron. Así que la robé".

Ruffnut había tomado más cosas que la mera comida. Tenía cubiertos, una bufanda y algo de ropa también. Hiccup seguía sin comprenderlo. Realmente, ¿quién era esa chica? No podía descifrarla, era un caos. Tratar de comprender el caos, de definirlo era un caso perdido.

"¡Y también traje éstas!", mostró unas tijeras grandes y afiladas. "Cuando terminemos de comer, cortaré tu cabello".

Eso no le emocionó nada. No se había preocupado por su cabello durante todo ese tiempo, así que su melena rubia estaba asquerosa y completamente despeinada. A pesar de su clara negativa, Ruffnut logró que desistiera lo suficiente para que le permitiera arreglarlo. Al acabar con la comida, se dedicó exclusivamente a usar las tijeras libremente sobre el incauto muchacho.

"Eres un Haddock, ¿verdad?", comentó Ruffnut cortando los mechones más maltratados.

"¿P-Por qué lo…?".

"Hueles a ceniza. Los Haddock suelen oler así (aunque también hueles a mugre y a girasoles)", con sumo cuidado emparejó las puntas. "¡Oye, mirada al frente! Casi acabo con esto".

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sólo podía oírse el sonido de las tijeras cortando.

"Mi nombre completo es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II", dijo, y fingió ignorar el bufido burlón de Ruffnut al escuchar su segundo nombre.

"Con que el hijo de Grimbeard, eh", comentó Ruffnut. "Supongo que los rumores son ciertos, ¿no es así? Que tu padre te odia tanto que quiere matarte con sus propias manos".

Furia. Pura y sin diluir, se marcó en las facciones de Hiccup II, que se mordió el labio para no estallar.

"¿Odias a tu padre, entonces?", insistió Ruffnut.

—Sí, lo odio —fue su respuesta. Antes, habría hecho lo imposible por llevar una buena relación con Grimbeard, pero después del octavo intento de homicidio, su meta por agradarle había declinado a una aberración pura. Mucho más cuando su padre mandó a asesinar a Furious, el único amigo que había tenido—. No sólo a él, también a mis hermanos, y a mi madre… A TODO EL MUNDO…

Aunque Chinhilda no tuviera más culpa que engendrarlo.

"… pero ya no me importa. Ya he perdido todo".

Ruffnut no dijo nada, ni palabras de consuelo ni lamentaciones, siguió peinando por un momento los cortos mechones como reflexionando. Entonces, en un súbito movimiento de sus manos, utilizó las tijeras para rasgar ligeramente la oreja izquierda de Hiccup.

"¡Qué!", se quejó, sorprendido.

"Hiccup", susurró con una suavidad increíblemente sedosa, "tu rostro lleno de dolor es muy lindo".

De nuevo, impredecible como era, Ruffnut lamió la herida, paladeando la dulce sangre y ocasionando un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de Hiccup II.

"Oh, y también cuando está sonrojado", su lengua se paseó por sus propios labios, todavía degustando su aperitivo. Luego, agregó tomándole de los hombros. "Es mentira que hayas perdido todo, simplemente has perdido tu voluntad de vivir".

Después de eso, el cabello rubio de Hiccup estuvo debidamente acomodado, aún seguía rebelde y despeinado, pero el corte le había devuelto juventud y carisma a su cara.

"Oye, Hiccup", llamó Ruffnut, tendiéndole la mano. "¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Ya me aburrí!".

Evaluando la opción, titubeó un segundo, pero la misiva era tentadora. Tomó una decisión. Aceptó la oferta, y junto a ella, Hiccup pasó los días siguientes. Estar con Ruffnut era extraño, totalmente diferente. Iban de un lado a otro. Solían dormían juntos, abrigados por el calor del contrario. Ruffnut siempre tenía algo que decir sobre cada cosa que veían.

"Si tienes hambres, come. Si no tienes dinero, róbalo. Eres muy apuesto, Hiccup, si quisieras podrías vender tu cuerpo", le aconsejó un día. Estaban paseando en las calles desoladas de la parte sur, y Ruffnut lo tomaba del antebrazo.

"Oye, eso está mal".

"¿Por qué? ".

"¡Vender tu cuerpo es un trabajo indigno!".

"¿Y qué?", cuestionó mordaz.

Hiccup sabía que no podría rebatirle. Ruffnut, por alguna extraña razón, lograba descolocarlo con sus respuestas, aún más con sus preguntas.

"Si aceptas todo lo que te dicen sin cuestionarlo, un día perderás tu habilidad para pensar por ti mismo. Incluso si al final llegas a la misma conclusión, vale la pena que analices por ti mismo las razones detrás de ello".

Se separó un poco de él, andando por el lugar con una expresión reflexiva que pocas veces Hiccup le había visto tener.

"Yo odio el sentido común", declaró Ruffnut alzando las manos al cielo nublado, como una plegaria. "He visto el mundo desde cada ángulo posible… este cruel y ridículo hermoso mundo".

Y entonces, sin motivo alguno, comenzó a cantar. Hiccup quedó embelesado por la clara y matizada voz contralto. Ruffnut lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló consigo, recorriéndolas empedradas calles sin dejar de entonar.

Era una canción muy triste, con una letra especialmente entrañable. Para Hiccup, sólo importó que ella estaba cantando. Ella estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo, y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Empezó a llover, pero poco les importó. Estaban disfrutando del momento como para percatarse de que los estaban siguiendo. Ése fue un error. Dos hombres los acorralaron en un parque, noqueando fácilmente a Hiccup y capturando por el cuello a Ruffnut.

"No la lastimes mucho, imbécil", dijo uno de los monigotes, mientras pisaba la cabeza ensangrentada de Hiccup II contra el suelo. "Escuché que los ricos pagan sumas considerables por los niños del infortunio".

Ruffnut se mantenía en silencio, tal parecía que no le molestaba que alguien apretara fuertemente su garganta.

"Apestas", le dijo a su captor con total indiferencia. Éste le miró con rabia. "Y también eres muy feo".

"¡Maldita mocosa!", en un arrebato de furia, la arrojó al suelo.

"¡Ruffnut!", jadeó Hiccup, pero no pudo hacer nada, volvieron a patearle en el sangre quedó embarrada en el piso, y gimió de puro dolor.

"No quería usar mis poderes porque no quería que me encontraran", pronunció Ruffnut de pronto. Oscuridad se reflejó en sus ojos junto con frialdad y peligro, "pero te atreviste a lastimar a Hiccup".

En un segundo, el terrible sonido de carne siendo cortada llegó hasta los oídos de Hiccup. Súbitamente, ya no sintió el pie presionando su cabeza, y pudo enderezarse torpemente para ver como sangre caía, literalmente, del cielo.

"¡Mira, Hiccup!", la voz de Ruffnut era de nuevo vivaz, despreocupada. Hiccup la observó para abrir los ojos de pura sorpresa.

Ruffnut caminaba sin miedo, mientras cadenas gigantes de acero salían de su espalda, y sus puntas filosas se clavaban sin misericordia en sus captores, destrozando piel y órganos. Los cuerpos mutilados fueron elevados en el aire, y las cadenas se encargaron de partirlos en pedazos.

"¡Es una lluvia de sangre!", canturreó la chica, bailando entre lo rojo y la locura. Presa de la emoción, comenzó a reír bajito, para después romper en una carcajada que dejó helado a Hiccup. "¡JA, JA, JA, JA!".

Y su canción fue retomada de nuevo.

Hiccup no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cuando la canción terminó, Ruffnut se quedó quieta y aquella escalofriante sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara. En medio de la conmoción, no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de encapuchados rojizos había llegado, delineando el perímetro.

"¡Ruffnut!", exclamó uno, acercándose hacia ella sin importarle ensuciarse sus finos zapatos con la sangre.

"Qué rápidos", musitó con molestia.

"¡Al fin te encontramos", le espetó señalándola acusatoriamente, "llegar tan lejos sin el permiso de Lord Wodensfang! ¡Además usaste tus poderes!".

Ruffnut se cubrió los oídos. El hombre suspiró cansado.

"Ruffnut", le llamó de nuevo, usando un tono más apropiado. "Tuffnut te envía sus más sinceras disculpas".

Ella dejó de taparse las orejas, parpadeando con curiosidad.

"Eso debería arreglarlo todo, ¿cierto?", instó el encapuchado.

Un segundo de silencio.

Ella sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Disculpa aceptada, al parecer.

"¿Ruff… nut?", pronunció Hiccup, sin entender que ocurría exactamente. No entendía la presencia de todos ellos ahí, además ¿quién era Tuffnut y Lord Wodensfang?

Ella se volteó, contemplándolo con una mezcla de emociones que no pudo definir.

"Lo siento, Hiccup, pero ya debo irme".

El mundo se detuvo para Haddock, que tenía una expresión de horrible incredulidad.

"Pero no te preocupes. Si tú quieres, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver", se hincó frente a él, tomándolo de los hombros y abrazándolo fuertemente. "No olvides… el apellido Thorston".

Hiccup creyó por un momento que ella había sollozado.

Ruffnut lo soltó, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

"La próxima vez, tú encuéntrame".

Lo último que vio Hiccup, fue el rubio cabello cubriendo su espalda, después cayó inconsciente, fatigado ante tantas emociones. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se levantó lentamente utilizando sus pocas fuerzas.

Antes, no le importaba si vivía o moría… hasta que conoció a Ruffnut.

Volvía a llover, lavando el campo y a él de la sangre, pero aun así, se podían percibir sus lágrimas. Un pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza, como una letanía que amenazaba con arrebatarle la poca cordura que le quedaba.

_Quiero verte._

_Quiero verte._

Quiero verte.

¡QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO!

Hiccup decidió en ese momento, que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, volvería a encontrarse con Ruffnut.

Arrastrado por el simple deseo de volver a verla, podía destruir todo el mundo.

* * *

Sin comentarios. Aunque manejar a Hiccup II con la locura de Jack Vessalius fue vigorizante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No, HTTYD no me pertenece… por lo cual, no puedo detener los planes de DW que amenazan con joder —más— la historia.

**Advertencias:**

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Ruffnut_. Tercera respuesta al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

Ésta es una de mis parejas preferidas (lo sé, estoy dañado). Como sea, quise escribir sobre estos dos con esta canción… una canción bastante peculiar, dedicado a esta persona porque también es peculiar para sí Por cierto, el Fishlegs usado aquí es el del libro, porque de un tiempo acá, el Fishlegs de la película me parece intolerable.

* * *

**[+][+]**

**Capitulo Tres**

**One reason**

"Siento como mis alas se quebraron en tus manos  
siento adentro todas las palabras que no hemos dicho  
y me jalan hacia abajo  
y yo te daría lo que pidieras,  
sabes tú eres todo lo que he querido  
y todos mis sueños están cayéndose  
arrastrándose a mi alrededor".

—Remy Zero, _Save me._

**[+][+]**

* * *

"Debes estar demente para hacer esto, Toothless", señaló Hiccup observando el pequeño escenario armado en medio. Por suerte, aquel día todos los estudiantes universitarios estaban dentro de sus salones, lo que hizo que armar todo eso fuera relativamente sencillo.

"No está demente, está enamorado", canturreó Snotlout con burla, terminando de conectar los cables. Tuffnut fingió un suspiro conmovido y ambos juntaron sus manos para simbolizar un corazón.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué incluí a estos dos en el plan", pidió Toothless, suspirando con impaciencia.

"Porque Heather los recomendó", contestó con simpleza, alzando los hombros.

Ugh, no sabía si agradecerle o mandarla al carajo. Heather tenía un gusto muy peculiar por torturar a las personas cuando las estaba _ayudando_.

"Como sea, ¿estás listo para hacer el ridículo?", cuestionó Hiccup.

"Me gustaría decir que no", dijo sincero, observó toda la puesta en escena y se dijo a sí mismo lo jodido que estaba para hacer algo así. "Por cierto, creo que no te he dado las gracias".

"Descuida, grandote, con esto tendré para reírme toda mi vida. Así que considera eso un _gracias_ suficiente".

Toothless le lanzó una mirada agria, y rodó los ojos. No es como si lo hubiera querido, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

"Me refiero a la canción… sé lo que significa para ti, y que no fue fácil cedérmela para esto".

"Oh, no hagas una escena", dramatizó Hiccup. Toothless bufó con molestia. "No es la gran cosa, hermano, es sólo una canción".

"¿Estás seguro? Porque no quiero que me guardes rencor y quieras vengarte… Todavía me quedaron secuelas de la vez de las ardillas".

Hiccup soltó una risita graciosa al recordar la escena. Ese día había sido memorable, nunca había visto a Toothless tan asustado desde que Heather hizo que los encerró en un cuarto de refrigeración. Hiccup había querido vengarse de Toothless por burlarse de él, cuando su cita con Fishlegs —un amigo de la infancia—, no había salido muy bien. Así que recurrió a las ardillas (esos singulares y aterradores animalitos homicidas), para darle el susto de su vida. El resultado dejó a Toothless con una fobia permanente a los pequeños mamíferos.

"Sí, de verdad, la canción es toda tuya", dijo con completa honestidad. "Me alegra que por fin lo hagas esto, y que hayas podido decírmelo antes de que me llegara algún rumor".

"Me gustaría decirte que lo lamento, pero no es así", añadió Toothless con un poco de amargura. "No lo planeé, es algo que sucedió…"

"Wow, oírte hablar así es espeluznante…", comentó Hiccup fingiendo temblar de miedo, "mejor me largo a mi puesto, antes de que se me pegue tu cursilería. Creo que estás sudando corazones en este momento. Yo paso de eso, hermano".

Toothless le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, que Hiccup no dudó en corresponder.

"Después de esto, volveré a la normalidad, lo prometo", le dijo. "Sólo necesitó sacar esto de mi sistema…".

"Sí, sí, como sea", Hiccup se dio la vuelta para tomar su guitarra y colocarse la correa en el hombro. "Si todo sale bien es porque la letra que compuse no hace sonar a tu voz demasiado gay".

Toothless le mostró su dedo de en medio y fue a posicionar frente al micrófono. Snotlout tomó su lugar detrás de la batería, y Tuffnut terminó de revisar su bajo. Algunos grupos ya habían finalizados sus clases, los alumnos salían para descansar el corto lapso de tiempo que les permitían tener y rápidamente se interesaban por el improvisado escenario construido cerca del edificio de literatura.

Toothless respiró profundo, pensando en los eventos que lo había hecho hacer esto. No era romántico para nada, y las cursilerías que hacían las parejas de su generación le parecían estúpidas y terriblemente melosas. Además, a ella tampoco le fascinaban esas cosas.

A ella le interesaban otras cosas…

Y a Toothless le interesaba ella.

Toothless suspiró frustrado. Mierda, debía estar muy mal para pensar así. Como fuera, lo valía. Si tenía que parecer un maldito tarado mononeuronal enamorado, que fuera por ella. No jodía tanto cuando se trataba de…

"Bien, chicos, hagamos esto", les dijo Toothless. "A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!".

La melodía estruendosa irrumpió la tranquilidad de ese día, llenando con sus múltiples acordes cada salón y oficina administrativa del edificio de Literatura. La repentina conmoción tuvo el privilegio de corromper el sistema educativa eficazmente, y en menos de unos segundos, se asomaban docenas de estudiantes por las barandas, atraídos por la curiosidad y la increíble hazaña que se realizaba.

En el escenario, cuatro jóvenes personificaban una escena atractiva. Snotlout flexionaba las baquetas con fuerza, siguiendo un ritmo demente, el fruncido de sus cejas declaraba la clara concentración que tenía al golpearlas contra los platillos y los tambores.

Tuffnut parecía poseído marcando un ritmo demencial con el bajo. No era secreto que era su instrumento favorito, que pasaba muchas noches practicando para ser el mejor. Tuffnut podía ser un vago perezoso, pero era muy diestro al momento de percutir las cuerdas de su bajo.

Pero si Tuffnut y Snotlout tocaban con maestría, Hiccup se llevaba el éxito completo. Era un genio de la guitarra eléctrica, un Mozart reencarnado. Poseía talento natural para la música, y dominaba casi todos los instrumentos, pero prefería la guitarra y Toothless se había aprovechado de eso.

La multitud se aglutinaba a su alrededor, algunos presa todavía de la confusión de su presencia, otros, quizás los más aventurados, comenzaban a vitorearlos, a pedir mucho más… y eso que Toothless aún no abría la boca. En cuanto lo escucharan, lo tenía claro, quedarían fascinados.

Toothless esperó un poco más, observando todo el tumulto de gente salir y a algunos profesores siendo detenidos por los propios alumnos cuando intentaban bajarlos del escenario. Pudo ver a Heather y a Camicazi salir, y supo que era el momento, ella estaría ahí junto a sus amigas.

Perfecto.

Abrió sus labios, recordando la letra y empezando a cantar poniendo todo su empeño.

"_Slit the throat of reason and reality__  
__Cut myself and scream for their insanity__  
__Wake up to this nightmare that will never end__  
__Main attraction of this twisted master plan"._

El inicio provocó un Segundo de silencio, pues su voz dejó aturdidos a los presentes. No obstante, Toothless no se detuvo y siguió con la adrenalina comenzando a correr por sus venas. Gritó sobre su dolor, sobre lamentaciones y su miedo, aquella letra no hablaba de temas románticos o altamente azucarados, mostraba locura, insana locura y un motivo por el cual soportar vivir.

Entonces, en la segunda estrofa, fue cuando la vio. Toothless aumentó el volumen, sacando todo de si. Su plan inicial fue que ella lo escuchara. Así que cuando sus pupilas azules dieron con él, Toothless empezó el estribillo, que contenía todas sus intenciones.

"_I will be your deadman__  
__With nothing but this blood on my hands__  
__Stuck in your wonderland__  
__I just want to make you bleed like me"._

La tonada impactó en ella, Toothless lo supo en cuanto obtuvo toda su atención, y sintiéndose enardecido por eso, cantó más alto y se estremeció.

La canción estaba en su cenit. Toothless podía escuchar los alaridos de sus _fans_, los gritos desesperados por comprender lo que pasaba, pero su mirada se enfocó en ella, que recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, descendió hasta donde él estaba, abriéndose paso a empujones. Incluso ahogada por la multitud de gente, ella lograba resaltar.

"_So what if no one cares__  
__Enough to make a change__  
__I give my bleeding heart out for one reason"._

Ella estaba justo frente a él, y Toothless se acercó la orilla para tenderle la mano. En cuanto sintió la de ella tomando la suya, usó la fuerza de su brazo para levantarla y colocarla a su lado.

«_Estás loco»_, leyó en su mirada, pero no era reproche, era una divertida afirmación.

Se acercaba la parte final, la culminación de ese plan estúpido que había sido ideado para declararle sus intenciones. Toothless había batallado mucho tiempo para aceptarlo, no creía para nada en el romance, pero suponía que tratándose de ella, podía hacer la excepción.

"_Stuck in your wonderland__  
__Stagnated by the passivity__  
__I'm gonna make you bleed like me"._

Sonrió complaciente, cuando notó un ligero sonrojo se notó en las mejillas ajenas, e ignorando el vitoreo eufórico de los estudiantes, Toothless la besó.

"Estás loco", susurró ella al finalizar el beso. Su sonrisa reflectante ocultaba su ligero nerviosismo.

"Igual me amas", sentenció Toothless con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sus espectadores estallaban en grititos fascinados.

"De todas las formas en las que pudiste decírmelo, escogiste ésta", miró de reojo todo el barullo escandaloso. "Me molestaran por semanas, Toothless… y eso está bien. Me gusta presumir".

"Lo sé, creo que por eso lo hice. Podrás presumir que el gran Toothless Haddock cantó personalmente para ti".

"Tampoco te engrandezca tanto, bestia inculta", picó la punta de su nariz, "tienes suerte de que me haya quedado y que no me haya decantado por dejarte aquí, parado como un idiota".

Auch. Punto para ella.

"Eres cruel", reprochó Toothless con fingido dolor.

"Igual me amas, Toothless", soltó con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Toothless tuvo que corresponder el gesto.

"Nunca cambiaras, Ruffnut".

* * *

Okay, pueden crucificarme, aventarme al averno, o llamarme blasfemo, pero tenía que escribir esto. Porque me di cuenta que muchos shipeamos a Hiccup con otros, pero a Toothless no. Me pregunto por qué. Como sea, esto fue todo.


End file.
